As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,090,800; 4,475,494; 4,779,584; and 4,838,219; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse engine intake valve constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented structures are uniformly deficient with regard to their failure to deal with the fluid turbulence that is created by the presence of the cylindrical valve stems that project into the intake chambers of the pistons.
Furthermore, while at least one of the above cited patents recognizes the need for an aerodynamically profiled valve head configuration, none of the cited references even remotely address the problem of turbulence generated by the valve stem.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new approach to minimize the fluid turbulence generated in the fluid which is introduced into the piston chamber, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.